This invention relates to a cast or support useful for orthopedic devices, particularly a support for a portion of the human anatomy. More specifically, the invention relates to providing a support configuration for use with parts of the body which need to be relatively immobilized, and which should be accessed periodically for inspection, washing or the like, and to other related orthopedic constructions.
Treatment of injuries, such as bone fractures, often involves immobilization of portions of the body. Such immobilization can be provided by different casting materials, for example, woven or knitted fabrics impregnated with water-hardenable material such as urethane or Plaster of Paris. Since casts remain on the body for long periods of time, there can often be considerable discomfort and trauma to the patient in the regions underlying the cast. There is a need to provide an easy system for providing access to the immobilized body part for inspection and washing of the anatomy, for instance.
This invention in one important aspect is directed to providing a hardenable, removable support configuration which increases patient comfort and allows access to the anatomy for washing, changing dressings, X-raying, doctor evaluation, or the like.